Zoombinis Island Odyssey
Zoombinis Island Odyssey is the third installment in the Zoombini series. It features the Zoombinis' return to Zoombini Isle, at long last. A handful of characters from Logical Journey of the Zoombinis return in this game. Plot The game begins with a recap of the events of the first game, with the Zoombinis being forced to leave Zoombini Isle after it was overtaken by the Bloats. It is revealed that after the escape of the Zoombinis, the Bloats remained to exploit all of the isle's natural resources. This forced the local population of moths to flee the island as well. Once there was nothing left to exploit, the Bloats finally left the island as well, in search of new lands to plunder. A daring seagull who witnessed the Bloats' departure raced to Zoombiniville (the Zoombinis' new home) to deliver the news. This prompted the Zoombinis to send a scouting party to survey the damage. It is revealed that the absence of moths has left the local fauna and flora struggling for survival. So the Zoombinis decide to undo the devastation left behind by the bloats by restoring the chain of life on the isle. Teams of 12 Zoombinis take turns travelling to the isle, with each member carrying a caterpillar. As more caterpillars are brought onto the islands and turned into moths, they aid the local flowers with pollination. This in turn causes the flowers to produce the fruit that the Zerbles, rodent-like creatures native to Zoombini Isle with different characteristics similar to Zoombinis, feed on. As the Zerbles have their strength restored, the Zoombinis pair them together and release them into the wild so that they can produce healthy offspring. Once the natural balance of Zoombini Isle is restored, the Zoombinis return home to Zoombiniville. Levels Catapult After sailing to Zoombini Isle, the Zoombinis must be catapulted up a tall cliff. This is similar to the Mudball Wall in Logical Journey, but without colours and shapes. Stones and mudballs need to be placed on a marble run path for them to be placed on a gear. Timing is important when setting this up. A stone ball will rise the catapult; a mudball will not. Luckily, there is an off switch to control the gears. Hieroglyph Wall On the wall are little pictographs. The player must match the shapes on the hieroglyphs to the pictographs on the wall to open the door and let Zoombinis pass. This level is similar to the Beetle Bug Alley in Mountain Rescue. Planetarium This is where the caterpillars the Zoombinis carry transform into moths. The player must pay attention to the times of day as shown on the orbits. Greenhouse This level is 100% like the Titanic Tattooed Toads in Logical Journey. The moths must cross flowers that have a particular colour, flower shape, and leaf stem on their backs. None will fly diagonally. In the Oh, So Hard level, a spade is present to fix the paths the moths must fly on, just like the magic wand on the lilypads. In the Very Hard level, beetles fly from top to bottom obstructing the moths' paths, just like the crabs blocking the toads' paths. Arno's Garden Arno had arrived on Zoombini Isle when his stone neighbourhood was mutinied by the Bloats. In this level, Arno is planting a a garden and he needs help with the planting. If a plant is in the wrong place, Arno will tap the soil and the plant will bounce out. Planting must be done before dusk. Zerble Station The Zerbles are orange creatures which need to be freed in their wild habitat. Snozzleberry plant seeds that match a Zerble must placed in the light for the Zerbles to feed on. Once they are fed, they will leave the pasture. Zerble Barn This is the matching station. Each Zerble needs to be matched according to their feet, body, eyes, or hair. This is like a Punnett square in biology. Trivia * Unlike the previous two installments, Zoombinis Island Odyssey focuses on science instead of mathematics. * The Zoombinis' characteristics play no part in the puzzles of this installment. Category:Zoombini Games